


I Promise You

by FriesAndRobots



Series: Gotham Rogues One-Shots [2]
Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cryogenics, F/M, Feels, Heartache, Light Angst, Love, Movie: Batman & Robin (1997), One Shot, Promises, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriesAndRobots/pseuds/FriesAndRobots
Summary: Victor Fries’ daily emotions when looking upon his one and only...He will save her.
Relationships: Nora Fries/Victor Fries
Series: Gotham Rogues One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828840
Kudos: 6





	I Promise You

**Author's Note:**

> ok i did not know this would turn into a victor and nora piece i just wrote what came to my mind 😌 but i love them :( tragic ice couple

Dizzy. That was all he felt. All he could feel.

His surroundings melted like ice and faded into the background of the snowy stage he was now on, where he was the main attraction. Something to be gawked at while he could do nothing to fight back.

He felt as if he was put on ice. As if time had stopped, and he was a mere spectator to the still, lifeless world. He felt unfamiliar, lost, like he didn’t belong. He felt he was in a barren land. Isolated.

No, he wasn’t in an icy, sub-zero coffin. It wasn’t his time to die. Not yet. He still had so much to do.

A blink of bright, blue-white eyes brought him back into the world. His world. A world of icebergs and icicles, snow and frost. Time moved as normal. For him anyway.

But, for her...

It was time that was halted for now. She would have to wait to come back. Patience, patience, he would tell her. Just hold on and we will be reunited once more.

His icy gaze always travelled from her sharp, frozen features, to the necklace she bore.

A snowflake. A symbol that she was as unique and beautiful as a snowflake. Would not, could not be replaced.

But, for every word he spoke to her, all he would receive was cold silence.

He only wished she could smile. Her smile was a furnace that warmed his freezing heart. It was the perfect contrast, it was what he needed. 

The dizziness he felt was mere sorrow. A cold blanket of continuous isolation from the one he loved most. She was right there, but so far out of his reach.

The chilling silence was interrupted. His voice echoed through the frosty walls of his ice palace, for his ice queen truly deserved the best.

“My sweet... we will be together soon, my darling. This disease cannot keep us apart...”

A pause. A sigh. A loving smile. A smile that would never fade or falter, even when he felt discouraged.

“I won’t let it.”


End file.
